Entre el telón y la jaula
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: criado dentro de un mundo de dinero y política, Ulquiorra desconoce el mundo real. ahora parece que este mundo quiere revelarse ante el, y quien le acompañara en este nuevo mundo parece ser un simple cirquero, nada mas que un domador de bestias. YAOI 64
1. Fuera de la jaula

Hola! No tiene mucho que nos vinos, y si es tu primer fic que lees de mi, se bienvenido.

Esta vez les traigo un hermoso fanfic UlquiGrimm. Tiene ya un buen rato que lo había planeado, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido escribirlo, pero ahora, parece ser que mi cabeza se niega a seguir sin plasmarlo.

Quiero dedicarles este fanfic y en especial este capítulo a cuatro de mis mas grandes amigas: mi hermana Sadness, mi consejera y jala greñas Lavi-chan, mi gran amiga Ino-chan y a mi querida gemela Road!

Es una historia de amor, engaños y mucho drama. Tendrá mucho yaoi, incluso puede que tenga un poco de lemon. Así que si no les gusta ese tipo de temáticas, por absténganse de dejar comentarios ofensivos.

Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, solo escribo esto para poder entretenerme un rato y hacer felices a las fans del yaoi.

**Titulo: Entre el telón y la jaula.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! w/)-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 1: fuera de la jaula. **_

-Que es eso?- el heredero de aquella importante y lúgubre mansión, un jovencito con piel de porcelana y ojos de esmeralda, miraba por el gran ventanal la carpa que se erguía en la mitad de sus terrenos , mas allá de las caballerizas abandonadas.

-Me parece que su abuelo rento una parte del terreno a un circo.- el tutor, un hombre de apariencia pulcra y lenguaje refinado, interrumpía su clase para responder las dudas de su alumno y acomodarse los lentes.

-por favor joven Ulquiorra, ponga atención necesitamos terminar estos temas.

-voy.- murmuraba con esa voz carente de emoción casi etérea. Lentamente abandonaba el cristal y regresaba a su escritorio de caoba, a continuar con aquellos estudios de economía y política.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, en aquella monstruosa carpa que apenas comenzaba a ponerse en pie; todo era diferente , se escuchaban risas y gritos, los artistas andaban por aquel lugar estirando las piernas después del viaje, comentando acerca del pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca, y del hermoso rio que la dividía justo por la mitad.

-ah, qué hermoso bosque.- sonreía una chica peliverde, su hermosa figura destacaba entre la naturaleza lúgubre de aquel terreno. -todo parece sacado de un cuento.- sus ojos miran la gran construcción de estilo gótico que se alzaba como una sombra mortecina entre los abetos y los pinos.

-todo lucirá genial en la noche.- un joven rubio cargaba unos faroles de varios colores y en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa infantil, inocente aun. -no lo cree, maestro Nnoitra?- sus ojitos brillaban al contemplar la imponente figura del lanzador de cuchillos.

-tch…- se quejaba aquel. - esto no es más que otro rancho con aires de grandeza. – con un movimiento sutil lanzaba una cuchilla hacia los arbustos, y sonreía satisfecho al oír un chillido. – al menos la caza es buena. – al recoger la cuchilla se encontraba con una gorda liebre.

-ni que lo digas.- Emergiendo de entre los arboles llegaba la estrella del circo, un hombre de hermosa mirada celeste y una figura que arrancaba suspiros a su paso. Venía acompañado por dos enormes tigres de bengala cada uno con un venado en el hocico. - ya tenemos todo para la cena.- reía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-presumido.- Nnoitra se acercaba y uno de los tigres tiraba la presa al suelo. – solo cazas porque esos gatos te ayudan.

-celos?- con un pequeño chasquido de la lengua los felinos se retiraban a sus jaulas, confiados que les llevarían su parte de la casa. Y no se equivocaba Grimmjow les trataba como su familia y siempre recompensaba cada una de sus cazas. – yo solo traigo la carne a la mesa.

-muy literalmente.- rio el lanza cuchillos. –tu solo sabes cazar y lucir bonito.- no se odiaban, por el contrario, la vida de circo les había unido y eran por decirlo así; una familia. –Tesla, ven hay que preparar la carne.- con la maestría de un peletero arrancaba poco a poco la piel de aquel ciervo, ya la usarían después.

-hey!- Grimmjow llamaba a los trapecistas, los dos talentos, los más grandes oponentes de la gravedad que él había conocido, a los hermanos Grantz. - llamen a Hali, hay que preparar la comida!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ulqui pss! Ulqui.- la puerta del cuarto del heredero se abría con lentitud y pesadez, dando paso a el mayordomo, mejor dicho la nana de la familia Cifer.

-Ichi-nana?- el joven se levantaba de su balcón donde tomaba el té, y miraba con una alegría muda a la única persona que había estado con él, la única persona real.

-ven, vamos.- le hacía señas con su mano enguantada. - date prisa y no hagas ruido. – ese pelirrojo sonreía viendo en el heredero algo más que solo su forma de trabajo, era casi su hijo.

Ambos se escabulleron entre las sombras; Ulquiorra avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, tan solo siguiendo los pasos de su nana, sin importar seria el mismo infierno. Era el único en quien confiaba.

-adonde vamos?- su curiosidad al fin le permitió preguntar.

-a un lugar especial.- entre las sombras de la tarde se podía ver la carpa del circo; y se escuchaba ya la alucinante melodía que animaba es el pequeño festival que había fuera de la carpa.

-que es esto?- pregunto el joven Cifer mirando con asombro a todos los artistas, los puestos y la gente del lugar; era todo tan nuevo para él, era un mundo diferente.

-es el circo.- sonrió el pelirrojo. – tu abuelo les rento el lugar y el maestro de ceremonias llevo boletos para toda la temporada.

Al llegar a la taquilla una joven de cabellos purpúreos les recibió, y al ver los boletos les condujo al mejor lugar del circo, una luneta justo al centro del escenario.

-Aizen-sama- la joven irrumpía en el carro del maestro de ceremonias. - el dueño ha venido.

-en serio?- sonrió aquel hombre acomodándose el saco rojo. –no esperaba que se presentara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-damas y caballeros.- la imponente pero seductora voz del castaño lograba llevar todas las miradas a la pista principal. – sean bienvenidos a mi humilde circo, permítanme que les asombre y les fascine. –hacia una reverencia y sus brazos se elevaban al cielo. -Con ustedes….- los reflectores apuntaron a lo alto de los mástiles donde un par de hermanos se alistaban. –los hermanos Grantz! Los mejores trapecistas de todo el mundo!

Uno de los hermanos, que poseía una larga cabellera dorada, se tiraba al vacio, apenas sujeto del delgado trapecio mientras su hermano esperaba el momento preciso para soltarse y poder ejecutar sus giros mortales.

Después llego a la pista el sensual domador, ataviado con un hermoso uniforme similar al del ejército, controlando con gran maestría a 6 caballos negros, unos hermosos percherones.

-waaa, esto es maravilloso.- la nana no podía apartar la mirada de aquella pista. –no lo crees Ulqui?- pregunto cariñoso, pero no le respondió. -Ulqui?

Los orbes esmeraldas estaban presas de aquel fiero semblante que tenía el domador. Le intrigaba esa pasión que reflejaba su rostro y….y….

-Ulqui?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo =W=-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero esta historia les haya llamado la atención. Apenas vamos comenzando y las intrigas van a seguir creciendo, así como el amor entre los protagonistas.

Por favor, si ya llegaste a este punto, por favor deja un mensaje o un review, me harás feliz y me motivaras a escribir la continuación.

De nuevo gracias, y hasta pronto.


	2. Abriendo el telón

Aaaah, =W= ando productiva esta semana XD. O_OU me vi forzada a tomar un descanso del fic de "por nuestro futuro" pero lo retomare pronto, así que les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta gran historia.

Me siento feliz de que esta historia haya tenido gran aceptación, por eso me siento muy feliz de poder publicar la segunda parte. Sin más que agradecerles por los reviews y los comentarios, les regalo este capítulo.

Por favor lean las notas del final!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! w/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 2: abriendo el telón.**_

-Ulqui?- el pelinaranja le toco el hombro y al fin el muchacho aristócrata le miro. –Valla, te ha gustado el circo.- sonrió mas tranquilo aquel mayordomo.

-si.- respondió volviendo a mirar aquella pista, y el cómo se alejaba aquel extraño domador que le había perturbado tanto. Iba parado sobre la montura de uno de los caballos, haciendo reverencias y regodeándose con el aplauso del público.

Un joven payaso entro, la gente estallaba en carcajadas al verlo correr y hacer piruetas. Se asombraban con sus malabares, pero el joven Ulquiorra casi no prestaba atención de eso. Lo que le intrigaba era el saber por qué aquel joven cubría la mitad de su rostro con su cabello y un sombrero. Acaso ocultaba algo?

Ichigo se emocionaba, sentado al borde de su asiento, miraba a una joven asistente arriesgar su vida al danzar sensualmente mientras a unos cuantos metros, el gran Nnoitra Jiruga lanzaba cuchillos filosos hacia la joven.

-ahora, el gran maestro Nnoitra realizara su proeza más grande!- anunciaba el castaño sonriendo altanero, orgulloso de su gran espectáculo y ansioso por presentar al actor principal. –Cortara la manzana sobre la cabeza de su hermosa asistente…- hizo una pausa para que el redoble de los tambores diera dramatismo al momento. –con los ojos vendados!

Los gritos de asombro no se hicieron esperar y muchas mujeres gritaron al ver que el pelinegro tiraba tres cuchillos directo a la cabeza de la joven. Pero en cuestión de segundos las gradas se transformaron en un mar de aplausos al ver partida la manzana en tres pedazos perfectos.

Después de unas fanfarrias regreso al escenario el domador. Pero esta vez acompañado de un elefante indio, sobre el cual venia sentada una hermosa rubia con un pequeño y entallado vestido, que dicho sea de paso, enmarcaba perfectamente su abundante busto, un sensual vestido de ballet.

Aquella bestia maravillo al joven Cifer, eran animales que nunca había visto, pues pese a su extensa educación, siempre se habían enfocado en la economía y la política; todo lo demás era ajeno para él.

-que es eso?- le pregunto a la nana en un susurro, observaba a el animal dar una vuelta a la pista mientras la bailarina sobre su lomo bailaba como si nada pasara, como si estuviera bailando en el mejor escenario del mundo.

-un elefante.- murmuro el mayordomo. –es la primera vez que veo uno también.- la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba su emoción.

-elefante?- repitió el joven buscando algún registro de eso en su cabeza.

-Yarika, down!- con un chasquido del látigo el gran domador hacia que el majestuoso paquidermo de agachara y le dejara subir sobre su lomo. –Cuando gustes Halibel.- murmuro con una sonrisa a su compañera

-estoy lista.- la chica se poso sobre la cabeza del elefante y tendió su mano al galante caballero de mirada celeste. Grimmjow le tomo y le ayudo a pararse en puntas y bailar como toda una representante del ballet ruso.

-prepárate.- le dijo aquel domaron afilando la mirada. Con un chasquido más el paquidermo se levanto sobre sus patas traseras.

Un gran espectáculo de fuerza y precisión. Y sin importar el riesgo, aquel peliazul lucia confiado, seguro; dominaba completamente el mundo que le rodeaba, proyectaba una fuerza asombrosa, como si nadie se pudiera oponer a una orden suya, todo el mundo parecía a arrodillarse ante el.

Lentamente Halibel levanto sus piernas y dejo que su cuerpo se sostuviera solo sobre su mano, desafiando completamente la gravedad y arriesgando su vida. Todos guardaron silencio, admirados por aquellas proezas. La joven se mantenía de cabeza apenas apoyada sobre la firme mano del domador que permanecía parado sobre el paquidermo.

-asombroso!- grito la nana aplaudiendo junto con todo el público.

-je, y aun no han visto nada.- sonrió la bella mujer. –nee, Grimmjow vamos a dejarles sin habla

-claro mi lady.- los dos se miraron, sellando su pacto de complicidad. No había oportunidad para errores.

La joven se dejo caer, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Cerrando los ojos preparada para la muerte.

El joven Cifer abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero sus labio son profirieron ningún sonido.

Aquellos escasos segundos que la joven duro en el vacio del espacio fueron una eternidad para el público y apenas el tiempo suficiente para el domador. Antes de que la chica tocare el suelo, la trompa del elefante la sujeto de la cintura y detuvo la caída.

-un aplauso para nuestra hermosa Tia Halibel!- Grimmjow grito y escucho la ovación para su compañera, esperando el instante preciso en que todos estuvieran aplaudiendo más fuerte para el acto final. –Yarika, hop hop!

Aquel elefante se levanto bruscamente y lanzo a la chica al cielo, haciendo la girar en el aire, como una flor en el viento Halibel daba giros mortales y delicadas vueltas. Y cada vez que la chica estaba por caer, el elefante le tomaba y le lanzaba de nuevo, jugando con ella como si fuera una pelota.

Las pupilas del público seguían paso a paso todo ese espectáculo, subiendo y bajando la cabeza con cada brinco que daba la rubia. Hasta que esta no callo.

Se escucho el murmullo desde el público pues buscaban a la mujer por todos lados.

-está arriba.- murmuro Ulquiorra. Ichigo le escucho y levanto la vista veloz; era cierto, la rubia se encontraba escondida entre las sombras, sentada sobre un aro que colgaba de un cable, tranquila y apacible, esperando que le descubrieran, pero estaba muy bien oculta entre las penumbras.

-ahí! Esta arriba!- después de un rato se escucho el grito de un niño y las miradas se posaron sobre Halibel, al igual que la luz de los reflectores.

-je, tardaron bastante en verla.- murmuro el domador. Le dio una mirada al público y todos le parecieron tan mundanos, excepto aquel aristócrata del palco principal. –Mira Yarika, nos visita la realeza, con razón el patrón estaba ansioso.- bromeo con el elefante.

Aquel gran mamífero pareció entenderle y miro con atención el centro de la pista.

-vamos linda, ya terminamos.- le ordeno golpeando su mano suavemente contra la pata del elefante, y como si se tratase de una damisela, Grimmjow le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a caminar. La elefanta paso su trompa sutilmente sobre el brazo del domador y la enrosco para salir juntos,

La música de aquel lugar se torno lenta y las luces se engalanaron con preciosas tonalidades azules; tratando de igualar o siquiera rivalizar con la hermosura de aquella bailarina. Halibel se columpiaba en el aro, mostrando a todos la fuerza de su cuerpo y la gracia de su casta. Que hermosa se veía volando por el aire, era casi como un ángel… Aunque le hubieran arrancado sus alas.

Ulquiorra le miraba a instantes, seguía sintiéndose intrigado por el domador. Aquel hombre le resultaba extraño y fascinante, no parecía real.

-damas y caballeros, y mi estimado benefactor- cuando la bailarina se retiraba entre aplausos y ovaciones, Aizen fue el que subió al escenario, en su rostro se podría apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa, contrastante con ese semblante taba asible y amable que tenia. –haremos una pausa, mientras se coloca una reja para su protección. Traeremos para ustedes a los tigres más fieros y al único hombre capaz de enfrentarse a ellos!

Al instante varios hombres salieron, cargando unas pesadas rejas, y al instante comenzaron a armar una jaula para proteger y resguardar al público de las fieras.

-te gusta Ulqui?- la nana miro al joven, sonriéndole de forma paternal.

-hay muchas cosas nuevas.- cualquiera diría que aquel espectáculo resultaba aburrido para el heredero Cifer pues no había demostrado ninguna emoción; pero Ichigo le conocía mejor que nadie y podía ver la emoción en los ojos del pelinegro.

El mayordomo le tomo la mano al pequeño y sin que le viera sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-me alegra verte así, entusiasmado.- Ichigo le estrecho la mano con ternura, manteniéndose al margen, sabía que en sociedad era mal vista la relación cercana con la servidumbre, no quería problemas con el señor Barragan, el abuelo de Ulquiorra. –hacia mucho que nada te llamaba la atención.

El ojiverde le miro, sin saber que decir, tan solo pudo entornar un poco sus ojos y desviar la mirada para que no le viera sonrojarse.

El armar la jaula tomaba unos minutos y mientras las chicas que trabajaban en aquel circo y el pequeño payaso, tesla; comenzaba n a vender al publico algunas golosinas para que comieran en el resto de la función.

-disculpe.- Cirucci, la joven pelipurpura y asistente del mago, se acerco al palco y con una sonrisa les ofreció a Ulquiorra y a su compañero la bandeja con entremeses que llevaba. –pueden tomar lo que gustes, el circo invita.

El heredero Cifer le miro, reconociendo en ella esa expresión de hipocresía; la había visto en tantos humanos, que ya no le sorprendía. Sabía bien que la chica solo le hablaba amablemente por conveniencia o por darle gusto a su jefe.

-gracias, no quiero nada.- respondió regresando su vista la pista. –tú no quieres nada?-sus ojos se giraron lentamente para ver a su nana.

-gracias joven amo. Si usted no quiere, yo estoy bien también.- sonrió aquel hombre. La señorita se retiro y Ulquiorra miro a su mayordomo con cierta molestia.

-porque lo haces? No tienes por qué hablarme así.- le reprendió.

-su abuelo me reprenderá si se entera que lo trato de "tu", no quiero que me despida y me aleje de usted.- el pelinaranja bajo la vista, siendo consciente de su triste realidad. –sabe que lo aprecio, solo busco su bienestar.

No hubo tiempo para discutir, las luces bajaron y a la jaula entro el sensual domador; vestido apenas con un pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco corto sujeto de correas rojas, con el látigo enrollado y colgando de su cintura.

-desde uno de los más recónditos continentes, para ustedes….- Aizen se sentía tan orgulloso de aquel domador, le miraba desde la lejanía cuidándole. –el hombre capaz de domar a cualquier bestia con la sola mirada. El gran domador, el amo de las fieras…Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!

El peliazul escucho los aplausos y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlos unos segundos; pero luego movió sus manos y pidió silencio. Aquel publico se mostro un poco asombrado por su actitud, pero obedeció y permaneció en silencio.

Ulquiorra paseo sus ojos por todas las gradas y se asombro del poder que tenia aquel hombre, la facilidad con que había dominado al publico sin una sola palabra.

-les presento…- hizo una reverencia y se abrió una pequeña compuerta en un lado de la jaula. –a mis tigres!- la fieras entraron rugiendo, mostrando sus afilados dientes y rodeando peligrosamente al domador. –Lakshmi(1), Naray(2), Ranya(3) y Aakesh(4)!-

Al oír el primer chasquido del látigo, los felinos se acercaron a la reja, cada uno subiendo a unos bancos de metal que les esperaban.

Ulquiorra tuvo la suerte que uno de los bancos estaba frente a él. Así que pudo ver desde muy cerca al magnífico tigre, Naray, el macho dominante. Cada uno de los tigres se sentó mirando al público y se levanto en sus patas traseras como haciendo una reverencia. El joven pelinegro le miraba atentamente asombrado por su imponente tamaño y su belleza.

-son…son…- no encontraba palabras, aquellos ojos afilados le resultaban hipnóticos, no le asuntaban, por el contrario le hacían desear tocarlo y estrecharle en sus manos para poder apreciar todos, todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel sublime animal. –yo..Quiero…- deseaba tocarles.

Grimmjow se encargaba de presentar uno a uno a sus tigres, haciéndoles rugir para mostrar sus colmillos; sin percatarse que el aristócrata se levantaba y enfilaba su mano hacia el primer tigre, dispuesto a tocar ese fino pelaje.

-Ulqui…- al mayordomo se le atoraron las palabras en los labios. El joven ya había adentrado su mano en la jaula y el tigre ya estaba arriscando el hocico listo para morderle.

Se escucho un gran rugido por parte del tigre e Ichigo cerró los ojos sin querer ver como mutilaban a su amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1.- nombre de una diosa hindú, representa la fortuna o la victoria.

2.- esposo de Lakshmi, otro nombre que recibe Vishnú, representa la trinidad.

3.- significa reina.

4.- su significado es "señor del cielo".

Nota: pido perdón, en el capitulo pasado llame luneta al lugar que le brindaban a Ulqui. Siento el error, no era luneta, era palco. Perdonen mi confusión.

Oh dios! Que cardiaco esta esto. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Quiero aclarar que si sienten que va la historia un poco lento, comprendan que para mi el ulquigrimm se da poco a poco por la complejidad de la personalidad de ambos personajes. Pero no duden que se pondrá muy bueno.

Espero puedan dejarme un comentario para motivarme a continuar.

Gracias, nos vemos pronto


	3. Peligros en la jaula de oro

Hola chicas! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, OWO lo tenía desde la semana pasada, pero no podía pasarlo a la computadora, fue periodo de exámenes y teníamos que esforzarnos duro, pero ahora les traigo este lindo capitulo

OWO nian espero les este gustando la historia y no olviden dejar un review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos =w=/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 3: peligros en la jaula de oro.**_

Un fuerte chasquido resonó.

-aah!- el heredero Cifer sintió algo lacerar su piel, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y jalo su mano hacia su pecho.

El tigre se aventó contra la reja pero su hocico estaba cerrado por el látigo de Grimmjow que jalaba fuertemente para apaciguar al felino.

Ulquiorra miro su mano y en ella pudo ver una marca rojiza que oscurecía poco a poco, tal vez en una hora seria un feo moretón.

-lo siento principito.-Grimmjow se cerco a la reja y miro al joven con cierta molestia, desde lejos le había visto como un hombre interesante, pero ya de cerca, tan solo era un niño. -pero si mi gatito te arranca la mano, yo voy a tener muchos problemas.- un niño bastante peculiar.

Las pupilas azules se posaron sobre la lacerada piel del joven, era tan blanca que el mínimo rasguño se notaba. Subió un poco la vista y se topo con los ojos tristes, molestos y dolidos de Ulquiorra. El no había querido golpearle con el látigo, pero de no hacerlo el tigre le habría mordido.

-si quieres verlo de cerca, regrese e la mañana.- le ofreció con esas sonrisa altanera y retadora, libero el hocico del tigre y se acero para recargar su rostro en el del tigre. -mis amigos están menos nerviosos a esas horas.-

El joven no respondió, miraba atentamente al domador sin poder identificar que se escondía tras esa sonrisa, ¿que era? ¿Hipocresía? ¿Conveniencia? ¿Lastima? No, ninguna de ellas.

-¿por qué?- le pregunto el joven mirándole con desconfianza.

-por qué se ve que mueres de curiosidad por mi mundo.- le respondió con aires de soberbia, sus manos se deslizaban por el pelaje del tigre y este se dejaba como si fuera un mínimo, así de fuerte era su presencia.

-gracias, gracias.- el mayordomo jalo al joven y miro con admiración al domador. Grimmjow le movio la cabeza como diciendo que no era nada.

-con su permiso, el espectáculo debe continuar.- Grimmjow se alejo, pero dio una última mirada al heredero, una mirada extraña que provoco un escalofrió en el joven Cifer.

Grimmjow cogió un aro y haciendo sonar el látigo hizo que los tigres le atravesaran con un salto, mientras el entretenía a los tigres con ese truco a la jaula metieron una estructura de metal que sostenía 6 aros mas, uno al centro más alto que los demás y los otro cuatro divididos a los costados formando algo similar a una flor.

El ojiazul prendió fuego a los aros y los tigres se acercaron lentamente. Grimmjow movió sus labios pero la gente no logro escuchar nada, aquellas palabras eran para los felinos y solo para ellos.

-estimado publico este es un acto que no verán en ningún otro lado, un truco tan difícil tanto para el domador como para los animales.- Aizen miraba con atención al domador, disfrutando de toda la atención que aquel hombre atraía al escenario. -un solo error y la muerte será segura.-

-ja!- Grimmjow les dio la orden y el Aakesh fue el primero en brincar por el aro superior, otro chasquido del látigo y el siguiente tigre sato por el mismo aro mientras Aakesh pasaba por el de uno de los lados y se fueron siguiendo los 4 tigres por entre los aros.

Segundo a segundo se comenzó a escuchar un ritmo particular, casi una marcha militar marcad por la voz del domador y el sonido de su látigo. Los tigres brincaban de un lado a otro. Mientras fuera de la jaula; caminando sobre la pequeña bardita que delimitaba el escenario, las 3 hermosas mujeres del circo tocaban tambores para crear un ambiente más salvaje y enigmático.

El director de aquella loca sinfonía era Grimmjow, el aumentaba lentamente el ritmo y los grandes felinos seguían aquel compas con sus brincos que formaban hermosos patrones con el fuego; las llamas trataban de quemarles pero los tigres eran demasiado rápidos y no se lastimaban con gran maestría ejecutaban cada salto al ritmo que le marcaba su señor.

Cuando todo el público, incluso Ulquiorra estaban al borde del asiento, totalmente absortos en aquel espectáculo de fuego y fiereza.

Grimmjow dio un silbido bastante particular.

Los cuatro tigres se juntaron del mismo lado de los aros, y esperaron ansiosos el final de aquella sinfonía. El chasquido final de aquel látigo les hico saltar, los cuatro al mismo tiempo; creando una gran ola de fuego que siguió el curso de sus pasos, acompañado de un majestuoso e imponerte rugido que dejo en claro que el estar entrenados no significaba que hubieran olvidado su naturaleza.

Grimmjow hizo que sus tigres se irguieran en sus patas traseras, y él se giro ante el público con los brazos abiertos. Y el publico rompió en aplausos, incluso el joven heredero aplaudía impresionado.

Aquel domador se acerco a los tigres, que mantenían sus fauces abiertas mostrando sus filosos dientes, y sin miedo alguno se les acercaba y dejaba un beso en la nariz de cada fiera, después de eso y un pedazo de carne, los tigres se retiraban uno a uno.

El domador quedo un momento más en el escenario, y su mirada recorrió a las gradas que le aplaudían con tanto ánimo. Hizo unas caravanas y su mirada se poso en el heredero, con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Rápidamente retiraron la jaula y el espectáculo continuo. Se presento ante todos el mismo maestro de ceremonias, el gran Aizen con un espectáculo de magia e ilusión.

Entro ceremonioso, con su traje negro, tan elegante u sensual... el cuchicheo de las camas, todas murmurando acerca de aquel sublime caballero.

Ulquiorra se quedo mirando la cortina esperando ver salir de nuevo al domador, a él no le llamaba la atención los trucos de ese mago. Pero no podía negarlo, aquellos trucos eran impresionantes, Aizen había aparecido a su asistente tan solo con extender una cobija en el piso y levantarle.

Después de eso, Cirucci, su asistente, trajo una pequeña jaula con una paloma; Aizen la saco, la dejo en sus manos y mientras la mostraba a su público y luego…

La echo a volar, apenas unos segundos en el aire, la noble ave voló directo hacia los trapecios y en un segundo tras un pequeño y rápido aleteo se transformo en un tigre blanco.

-woooa!- exclamo el publico asombrado a l ver al gigantesco felino agazapado sobre una de las plataformas del trapecio.

Aquel felino lucia más fiero de lo normal, y sus enormes zarpas tiraban golpes amenazando al público.

Aizen le miraba con una expresión de altanería.

De pronto, un grito de mujer se escucho en todo el circo, aquel tigre se había lanzado contra el público. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y la hermosa asistente miro con diversión la expresión de miedo que tenían todos los presentes. No cabía duda, Aizen tenía una presencia abrumadora.

Y justo antes de poder rozar a una joven damisela, el tigre se transformo en una lluvia de flores blancas, cientos de fragantes gardenias.

Los aplausos resonaban por la carpa como un pelotón marchando en la guerra, todos los asistentes habían quedado maravillados con aquel truco. Y el maestro de ceremonias se regodeaba con el aplauso.

-lo escuchan?- grito la asistente, unos tambores crearon un tétrico ambiente. Aizen se quito la capa. –es hora…de la magia negra!- anuncio con una sonrisa la chica, el mago mostro la capa al público para que vieran que no había truco en ella.

Se hinco en el piso y la acomodo, con lentitud, aun sujetando lo que servía de cuello, tomo una esquina y la movió trazando un arco, formando un abanico y de pronto, lo cerró. Volvió a abrir aquel arco y esta vez la tela se había transformado en plumas de pavorreal; pero estas ostentaban un color negro abrumador y los ojos dibujados en ellas se engalanaban con el escarlata mas intenso que se hubiera visto.

Aquellas plumas se contonearon y lentamente se levantaron revelando que se trataba de un pavo real, uno vivo. Aquella ave se contoneo presumiendo su plumaje ante el público.

Aizen se acerco al ave y tomo una de sus plumas que se encontraban en la orilla de la cola y de un tirón, todo el animal regreso a ser simplemente un montón de tela.

Cirucci recogió la capa y la mostro ante el público. Aizen espero a que la chica mostrara la prenda, y dejo que la joven de cabellos purpúreos se la pusiera sobre sus hombros.

El mago enrollo la capa sobre su cuerpo, creando una especie de capullo negro; la chica se aparto rápidamente y no era para menos, de aquel capullo salieron llamas enormes de un calor abrazador.

Ulquiorra no parecía asombrado, miraba atento los trucos, pero su cabeza estaba ocupada, se encontraba analizando las palabras de aquel domador y…se sentía tan molesto, le había tratado como un niño, pero aun así….quería verle. Tal vez para reclamarle, tal vez solo por curiosidad.

Lentamente algo comenzó a surgir de aquel capullo, una cabeza alargada y amenazante, de aquellas fauces salía humo y llamas.

Lentamente el capullo se abría y surgía de él un enorme dragón.

-oh dios.- murmuro el mayordomo Cifer. Aquella bestia crecía y se erguía amenazante, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa macabra.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar que dar boquiabierto, era la primera vez que veía un magia así, era la primera vez que veía algo tan grande y amenazante. El joven se fijo en los ojos de aquella bestia, dorados y soberbios como el sol. No le gustaban, había algo en ellos que no le gustaba.

Aquella bestia mítica extendió sus majestuosas alas hasta que estas tocaron el techo de la carpa y agitaron los trapecios, y abrió su hocico para lanzar una lluvia de fuego a su alrededor, los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, el público ni siquiera podía huir, estaban petrificados de miedo ante la sombra que se presentaba en el escenario.

Y de pronto…la luz se apago, el fuego se extinguió y solo permanecieron las centellas rojas que el dragón tenia por ojos. El silencio lo ahogaba todo, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar ni siquiera un ruido.

De pronto, aquellas luces rojizas comenzaron a moverse, se transformaron en pequeñas bolas de fuego que brincaban y giraban por el escenario, y en un segundo, justo cuando se cruzaban en un mismo punto…ya no eran dos, ahora había tras bolas de fuego. Lentamente aquel escenario cobro luz, apenas un reflector sobre una frágil figura; danzando en la pista se encontraba Cirucci, la hermosa asistente de Aizen, llevaba en las manos unos yoyos chinos cubiertos en fuego.

El ultimo y sublime acto, la chica arriesgaba su vida jugando con tres yoyos al mismo tiempo, con las llamas cayendo a su alrededor y no parecía inquietarle. Una danza encantadora, aunque ni siquiera comparable con la de la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar la función, amo y mayordomo regresaron a casa caminando, pues así habían llegado y un carruaje solo les hubiera delatado. La noche había caído, pero aun era temprano.

Ichigo abrió la puerta lentamente, y ofreció el paso al joven amo. Ninguno se había percatado que tras el marco de la puerta se encontraba alguien esperándoles.

-y exactamente, que te dio derecho de robar a mi alumno?- aquella voz helo la sangre de la nana, sabía perfectamente reconocer ese tono de molestia en aquella voz.

Los habían descubierto.

-I-Ishida?-sonrió nervioso aquel mayordomo, se giro lentamente y vio al tutor al fin, recargado en la pared con esa mirada acusadora.

-porque te lo llevaste?- repitió mirándole tras los pulcros cristales de sus lentes.

-ah, bueno…-Ichigo miro al joven heredero. –yo solo quería que se divirtiera un poco.-

-y te lo llevaste al circo?- pregunto aquel maestro con molestia.

El mayordomo asintió como un niño al que le descubren una travesura. Ishida arqueo una ceja y se acomodo los lentes mientras de sus labios escapaba un suspiro de resignación.

-al menos me hubieras avisado.- se quejo Ishida con ciertos celos.

-lo siento.- se disculpo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelirrojo. – a la próxima te llevamos.

Pero aquella plática se vio interrumpida.

Unos pesados, lentos pero fuertes pasos llegaron desde los pisos superiores, y la sangre de todos los ahí presentes se helo.

-Ulquiorra, ya estás aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kukukukukuku BD quien será? Que querrá? Porque todos le temen? Se traerán algo Ichigo con Ulqui? BD kukukuku aceptara nuestro niño rico la invitación de Grimmjow?

Dejen me un review para descubrirlo.


	4. Secretos dentro de la mansión

Hola, lamento el retraso con toooodos mis trabajos. TAT me atascaron con proyectos de la escuela y apenas me estoy liberando. O_OU de hecho, tendré cursos este fin de semana y voy a terminar molida XD asi que deséenme suerte para no morir de cansancio.

OWO pasando a lo bueno….BD tenemos un poco de lemon en el capitulo y algunos romances nuevos. Kukukuku disfrútenlo XD

Gracias por leer OWO de ante mano XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 4: secretos dentro de la mansión.**_

Los labios del joven titubearon antes de poder responder.

–a-aquí estoy, abuelo.- respondió con el miedo en su voz, aquella persona que bajaba las escaleras le infundía un inmenso miedo en todos los habitantes en la casa Cifer.

-buenas noches amo Barragan.- los dos adultos hicieron una reverencia al imponente y sombrío caballero que bajaba por las escaleras, un hombre temible y endurecido por los años.

-¿Dónde se encontraba mi nieto?- pregunto mirando inquisitivo a la nana, no se encontraba de buen humor.

-yo…- murmuro nervioso el pelirrojo.

-yo les envié al circo.- interrumpió al maestro. –quería que el joven Ulquiorra viera la ultima inversión de su familia.- el heredero le miro con gratitud, pero la mirada del abuelo les hizo saber que sospechaba.

-el joven amo conoce a la perfección el funcionamiento y manejo de la empresa y los barcos comerciantes de la familia Cifer. Yo solo buscaba que se familiarizara con la ultima inversión que usted hizo.- aquel maestro miraba a la nana, ya le cobraría después por encubrirlo. – ¿verdad amo Ulquiorra?-

-si- respondió con su mirada en el piso. –Debo entregar un reporte de las utilidades obtenidas y el manejo que tiene la empresa.- no le gustaba mentir, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero…

-la próxima vez avísame antes de enviarlo.- le dijo el abuelo al tutor. – Pero te felicito, es una buena idea ir relacionando los estudios de Ulquiorra con los negocios de una vez.- aquel gran hombre se acerco a su nieto y le miro con orgullo. – no cabe duda, eres uno de los mejores administradores de la compañía Ishida-san.- sonrio para el maestro.

-gracias señor.- respondió el tutor reverenciando.

-pero quiero que repongas las horas de estudio que perdió mi nieto.- sin mas que objetar aquel hombre imponente y sombrío se retiro al comedor, a esperar su cena.

-gracias Ishida!- le dijo el mayordomo respirando aliviado.

-que gracias ni que nada.- gruño el maestro. –estas hasta el cuello de deudas conmigo!- Ichigo retrocedió un poco y el tutor se acomodo los lentes. –Ulquiorra, ¿podrías ir al comedor?-

El joven heredero miro de reojo a su nana, no sabia si dejarlo estaba bien. Pero el pelirrojo le hizo una seña para que se fuera, no debía dejar al señor Barragan esperando solo.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de meterte en problemas?- le reprendió aquel peliazul cuando el heredero se hubo ido.

-yo…- Ichigo no supo que responder, desvió la vista. –yo solo quería verlo feliz un rato.- murmuro con melancolía.

-no te comprendo.- con pasos lentos se acerco al pelirrojo. -¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por ese niño?, el señor Barragan te despedirá uno de estos días.-

Ichigo se tenso al oír esto.

-no!, eso no!- respondió el mayordomo totalmente aterrado, el maestro podía ver el miedo en los ojos del pelirrojo, pero… no podía comprender aquel afecto tan grande que sentía Ichigo.

-¿te gusta el amo Ulquiorra?- arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- Ichigo se alarmo y a sus mejillas llegaron un gran rubor. –claro que no! Podría ser mi…!- sus palabras se cortaron y sus ojos se rozaron lentamente. –…mi hijo. Es solo que …- miro al tutor e hizo el esfuerzo de hablar normalmente. –quería darle una vida normal, quería verlo feliz… al menos un tiempo.-

-Kurosaki…- el tutor se le acerco un poco mas para verle a los ojos. -¿Cuándo será el día en que salgas conmigo?- Ichigo se sonrojo y se hizo un poco para atrás, pero Ishida no le dejo alejarse. –te conozco desde hace años, pero aun así no tengo idea de tu vida. Quiero saber, quiero conocer todo de ti.-

El pelirrojo se estremeció nervioso, la cercanía del tutor le estaba poniendo nervioso, su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se hacia critica. Los labios del mayordomo trataron de dar una respuesta pero por más que trataba tan solo débiles gemidos eran proferidos.

-¿Kurosaki?- insistió aquel tutor tan sensual.

-qui… quizás- tartamudeo.

-¿Cuándo?-

En el instante en que Ichigo iba a dar una respuesta, una cocinera se asomo y le informo que la comida estaba lista.

-debo servir la cena.- aquel mayordomo se alejo de golpe, sin poder mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que le pretendía. –por favor, pase al comedor. Serviré la comida en unos instantes.-

Con pasos presurosos se alejo de ahí, dejando al tutor consternado y dolido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oí Grimmjow!- Nnoitra le llamaba, el domador estaba alimentando a sus tigres mientras esperaba que la cena estuviera lista. –Así que ¿andabas coqueteando con un niño rico?- el pelinegro se acercaba jugando con una daga en una mano y con el pequeño rubio, Tesla, bajo el otro. -¿planeas sacarle dinero?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso bromeas?- se quejo el peliazul. –si quisiera coquetear con alguien por dinero, escogería a una mujer; así no me arriesgo a un rechazo.- le respondió.

-pues ese era un niño muy lindo.- sonrió fanfarrón el lanza cuchillos. –Hasta yo le llevaría a mi cama.- se ufano relamiéndose.

-maestro!- se quejo el chico al sentirse olvidado y remplazado, sujeto posesivamente la ropa del mayor y le miro con miedo como temiendo a ser abandonado.

-tranquilo Tesla, solo quiero picar al chico gato.- le aseguro atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

-Jo, solo quería evitar que Aakeshi le arrancara la mano.- Grimmjow dio el ultimo trozo de carne a sus tigres.

-así que no eran chismes de Cirucci.- se asombro el pelinegro, la chica era famosa por inventar cosas.

-no, fue verdad.- suspiro el domador al recordar ese momento. –metió la mano en la jaula como si, como si…- lo pensó un poco.

-¿no tuviera miedo?- le pregunto el pequeño payaso.

-no, era como si…- Grimjow miro a los felinos, observando con detenimiento como destazaban aquellas piernas de carnero. –Como si no lo conociera.-

-es un niño aristócrata, es lógico.- Nnoitra levanto los hombros, como si aquello fuera lo mas común del mundo. –toda su vida ha estado en su jaulita de seguridad, posiblemente ni siquiera se ha lastimado en toda su vida.

Grimjow asintió bastante curioso por la reacción del heredero Cifer.

-¿y lo invitaste a salir?- siguió molestando el pelinegro.

-hombre, que no!- respondió el domador. –lo invite a venir a conocer a mis tigres. Pero ya sabes cómo son los riquillos, No vendrá.-

-chicos, a cenar!- los llamo la joven peliverde.

-ya vamos!- respondieron los 3 artistas, y entre bromas y risas se aproximaron a la fogata para la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tambores llenaban el aire, los gritos, los cantos; todo unido en la mas extraña sinfonía que pudiera imaginar. Los hombres danzando cual bestias, rugiendo y aullando como lobos, brincando alrededor del fuego con sus canticos.

Y aquella mujer, esa hermosa mujer con el vestido de plumas; con el cabello trenzado con plumas de un pavorreal, cantaba a la luna agradecida por las bendiciones recibidas, el fuego se elevaba al cielo danzando frenéticamente y de pronto…

BANG!

Grimjow se enderezaba de golpe, había sido un sueño, un sueño recurrente que siempre moría al llegar a esa parte, después de escuchar aquel disparo. Aun con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, aquel domador trataba de calmarse.

Sus manos se aferraron a un cobertor que tenia sobre una cama, una cobija hecha con la piel de un tigre blanco, ribeteada con tiras de piel de venado y con algunas cuentas entrelazadas en las orillas.

Grimmjow se recostó y se cubrió con aquella singular cobija; hasta que su estomago clamo por comida. Se levanto y miro la cama revuelta sin ganas de tenderla, lo dejo para después y salió buscándola carreta donde solía bañarse.

Esa un magnifico invento de Szayel e Il Forte, tan solo bastaba ponerle algunos leños a una chimenea y mantenía el agua de la tina caliente. Grimmjow aventó unos cuantos troncos al fuego y se fue directo a la puesta del carro. Abrió aquel carro y le ataco una cálida nube de vapor.

-aaah! Aah! Il Forte!- los gemidos impúdicos de Szayel le sacaron de la poca somnolencia que aun tenía.

-mmmh! Szayel! Aah mmh hermano…- el rubio y su hermano se encontraban sumidos en la mejor parte de un tórrido romance, revolcándose en el piso mojado entre burbujas y botellas de perfumes y otros menjurjes para el baño.

-ay, por dios!- Grimmjow se sonrojo violentamente. –acaso no tienen un cuarto para hacer sus guarradas?- les tiro una toalla a los dos hermanos, pero estos ni se inmutaron; por el contrario, al ver al domado así, Szayel pareció calentarse más.

-mmmh!- el trapecista pelirrosa arqueaba la espalda mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el domador, jadeaba y se retorcía como invitando al peliazul a cogerlo. –Grimmy, por que no entras?- le pidió lascivamente.

-no; gracias.- el domador se paso al baño esquivando las botellas del piso, tratando de no mirar a los dos trapecistas, de esquivar esas miradas coquetas.

-Grimmjow, te hemos dicho que Szayel está practicando un nuevo truco?- le anuncio el rubio mientras se corría en el rostro de su hermano.

-ah, en serio?- el domador les daba por su lado, mientras vaciaba la tina y preparaba las cosas para su baño.

-si aah…- gemía el rubio. –Mi hermano está intentando tragar espadas.-

-quiere el trabajo de Nnoitra o qué?- la tina casi estaba lista.

-para nada, mi talento es más útil que el de Nnoitra.- le aseguro el pelirrosa entre lamidas. Grimmjow les miro, sospechando que eso se tornaría en algo muy feo.

-no solo puede tragar espadas.- le aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, disfrutando la expresión lujuriosa de su hermano, el cual tragaba su miembro con una facilidad asombrosa.

Grimmjow no le dio importancia y se comenzó a meter en el agua, pero lo hacía poco a poco, pues el agua estaba tan caliente que le quemaba la piel.

-si gustas mmh…- Szayel saco aquel falo de su boca y por la comisura de sus labios escurrió un poco del cálido néctar de su hermano. –si quieres, yo puedo….aah…- gimió mientras se limpiaba los labios con la lengua. –puedo…comértela.

-AAGH!- al oír esto Grimmjow resbalo y se cayó de golpe en la tina, sacando la mitad del agua y casi ahogándose; el pobre domador pataleaba como un gato en agua, trataba inútilmente de salir. Y lo logro, solo para encontrarse con los dos lujuriosos hermanos al borde de la tina.

-eso es un sí?- preguntaron los hermanos con su sonrisa traviesa.

-claro que no!- grito el domador alejándose lo más que pudo. –salgan de una vez!- les grito con esa mirada asesinas que usaba con los tigres cuando no obedecían.

-aah, Que miedo!- fingieron asustarse los trapecista.

-aah, que sexy te vez cuándo te enojas.- le ronroneo el pelirrosa mientras su hermano lo cargaba y se lo llevaba. –puedes ir a nuestro cuarto y te enseñare mi nuevo acto… "personalmente".

-Aagh!- se estremeció el domador. –yo no estoy urgido!- les recordó acurrucándose en la tina.

Ya cuando se sintió seguro, y no escucho el murmullo insistente de los trapecistas, se baño lentamente.

-Oi, Grimmjow.- algo perturbo el baño del peliazul, rápidamente se termino de enjuagar el cabello y miro la puerta.

-sí, amo Aizen?- pregunto limpiando el jabón de sus ojos.

-podrías encargarte de preparar la función? Aquel hombre pasó al baño y se acerco hasta sentarse en el borde de la tina. Sus orbes castañas recorrieron sutilmente el cuerpo del domador y se perdieron en los aquellos lugares prohibidos. –iré al pueblo con Cirucci, podrías hacerte cargo?

-sí, no se preocupe amo Aizen. Yo me encargare de todo.- el domador busco la mirada del castaño, y se estremeció al ver donde se encontraba centrada su atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-buen día Aakesh.- el domador se acercaba a la jaula de sus tigres y todos se acercaban muy animados a donde estaba el peliazul; est eles acariciaba la cabeza y les rascaba las orejas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquellas fieras eran parte de su gran familia. –como se encuentra nuestra futura madre?- pregunto mirando a la tigresa que se había rezagado mas y a la que ya se le notaba una pancita abultada.

Aquel descomunal felino, Lakshmi, se acercaba lentamente y se restregaba contra la reja buscando los mimos del joven.

-mmm…ya se ve tu panza.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Creo que ya no podrás actuar en un buen rato.- el domador abrió la puerta y se adentro en la gran jaula. Los felinos le abrieron el paso y dejaron que se acercara a la tigresa preñada. -Ven Lakshmi, debo revisarte.- le sonrió a la futura mama gato.

Apenas terminaba la revisión cuando Nnoitra se acerco.

-Grimmjow, adivina.- el domador le miro por el rabillo del ojo, Nnoitra tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-que?- pregunto el peliazul sin descuidar su tarea. –tesla al fin te entrego su virginidad?-

Eso dejo al pelinegro sin palabras.

-lamentablemente, no. Pero lo hará, o la tomare a la fuerza.- le dijo muy seguro Nnoitra. Suspiro y volvió a tratar de fregar al domador. –es otra cosa, algo mucho más…divertido.-

Grimmjow dejo a la tigresa y salió de la jaula. Sus ojos azules se posaron con curiosidad en Nnoitra. Y este le sonrió, disfrutaba de joder al prójimo. –tienes visitas.

Grimmjow arqueo una ceja.

-el niño bonito te vino a buscar.- Nnoitra le señalo el carruaje de Nell, donde la jovencita se encontraba platicando con el heredero Cifer.

-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo OWOb -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

BD ahora que Ulqui ha llegado al circo…que pasara? Grimmjow esconde algo tras sus ojos bonitos? Porque Ichigo rechaza a Ishida? Podrá estar enamorado de Ulquiorra?

OWO gracias por leer XD jejeje tratare de hacer mis deberes frikis OWO sin descuidar la escuela XD ONEGAI! OWO me regalan un review?


	5. ¿Que habrá fuera del nido?

u.u ufff perdonen el retraso, tuve mil y un trabajos y no tuve el tiempo para poder corregir el capitulo. Q_Q de verdad lo siento, pero de tanto trabajo hasta el cerebro se me seco. TAT

=W= lo bueno es que ya hay vagaciones y podre descansar un rato, OWO asi que me apurare avanzarle. OWO

Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el quinto capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWOU/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 5: ¿que habrá fuera del nido?**_

Ulquiorra le siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás mirando todas las cosas que había en ese lugar, todos los carros y los instrumentos que había regados y las personas misteriosas que se asomaban de los carros al verle pasar.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto al aristócrata, no quería ir por allí llamándole vizconde, no era su estilo.

-soy Ulquiorra Cifer, vizconde de Barragan.-se presento con el formalismo que siempre le había inculcado.

-demasiado largo- el domador sonrió mientras se acercaba a los corrales de sus caballos. -te parece si lo dejamos en Ulquiorra?-

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza sin saber que responder, preguntándose si aquello era correcto, sus labios se abrieron, pero tardo un poco en responder y Grimmjow tomo de nuevo la palabra.

-¿no te gusta "Ulqui"?- le dijo el domador, un rápido vistazo le hizo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del aristócrata. -suena bien, ¿no? Y así es posible que no lo olvide.- Grimmjow abrió la puerta del corral y los caballos salieron empujándose, emocionados por salir a comer.

-mmh.- el pelinegro no pareció muy contento con ello, el único que le llamaba así era su nana, nadie más debía hacerlo, pero… -como quieras.- el pequeño se acerco a la reja y miro a los briosos corceles con interés.

-acércate, no te comerán.- Grimmjow le aventó una manzana al joven. -Toulus, saluda.- le ordeno al caballo más grande y este hizo una reverencia.

Ulquiorra miro al equino, y sin saber por qué le extendió la mano donde tenía la manzana; aquel caballo se acerco y con un mordisco rápido se llevo la fruta para comerla.

-¿te gustan los caballos? -Grimmjow dejo varias manzanas en el corral y los equinos se entretuvieron en comerlas.

-no lo sé.- respondió el pequeño sin emoción.

-¿no tienes caballos en tu mansión?- Grimmjow fue por un bulto de paja y se la dio a los caballos. Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza – ¿no?- se sorprendió el peliazul.

-no, mi abuelo no es muy afecto a los animales.- Ulquiorra no había visto más que el caballo que tiraba de su carruaje, pero su abuelo nunca le había dejado tocarlo o mirarle a detalle.

-que raro es tu abuelo.- le murmuro, Grimmjow había crecido entre animales y fieras; y las familias de dinero que Aizen le había presentado desde pequeño, siempre tenían caballos muy finos y gustaban de presumirles.

-¿puedo tocarlos?- pregunto acercándose y asomándose entre los barrotes del corral.

Grimmjow le miro y sonrió con una idea macabra en mente.

-claro, príncipe.- abrió la puerta del corral y le ofreció el paso al aristócrata, los caballos no parecieron notarlo. Grimmjow se acerco a los corceles y tras mirarlos uno segundos escogió a uno.

Le costó alejar a la bestia de la paja, pero tras mostrarle una manzana el animal cedió, cheret era su nombre y era el más dócil de todos los caballos del circo.

Ulquiorra se acerco lentamente y sus ojos se paseaban sobre el bello animal, sus manos se deleitaban con el tacto de aquel pelaje, le fascinaba aquella sensación tan cálida que manaba del cuerpo del equino.

Grimmjow se acerco furtivamente al pelinegro y cuando este se encontraba más entretenido; le sujeto de la cintura y le cargo. En un segundo Ulquiorra se encontraba sobre el lomo de Cheret.

-oye…suéltame.- rio el peliazul

El joven heredero se había aferrado al cuello del domador, y aunque ya se encontraba sobre el caballo y este no aprecia molesto, Ulquiorra no se soltaba. -si sigues así vas a asfixiarme.-

-bájame.- le pidió apretando mas su brazos, aferrándose a lo que consideraba mas seguro. -bájame ya.- repitió al sentir como el caballo se movía protestando por que el aristócrata no estaba bien sentado y el peso se cargaba de un lado.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y miro el suelo bastante lejos, sin darse cuenta se aferro con más fuerza y cerró los ojos con miedo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de aquel cirquero.

-Ulquiorra, suéltame.- Grimmjow le empujo un poco, pero el joven no le dejo. -vamos, no te va a tirar, del suelo no pasas.- le bromeo.

-bájame.- murmuro asustado.

-vamos, no seas un niño miedoso.- le reprendió, con muchos trabajos logro alejar al joven un poco y quitar los brazos de su cuello, de verdad que podría asfixiarle.

-si puedes hacerlo a pelo raso, montar normalmente será cosa sencilla.- le aseguro el domador pero no obtuvo una respuesta del pequeño, le sujeto de la cintura y le sentó bien. -vamos, prometo no soltarte.- el peli azul le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a no caer.

Ulquiorra le miro, su expresión era serena, neutral como la primera vez que Grimmjow le vio; pero el domador podía notar ese enojo en el joven pelinegro.

-¿que ocurre?-

-bájame.- repitió con un tono irritado en su voz.

-te arrepentirás, montar es algo maravilloso.- le aseguro. -y no te daré esta oportunidad otra vez.- le advirtió bastante serio. Grimmjow no solía hablar con aristócratas, esos riquillos no le interesaban, le había dado una oportunidad a Ulquiorra y si la desperdiciaba Grimmjow será capaz de olvidarse de él al instante.

Ulquiorra guardo silencio mientras pensaba; había regresado al circo por curiosidad, tenía una nueva experiencia delante suya, pero se cuestionaba si debía rechazarla por peligrosa.

-muéstrame entonces.- le dijo al fin el pelinegro. Grimmjow sonrió complacido al escuchar eso.

-bien, sujétate.- le dijo mientras se montaba de un brinco en el brioso animal. -¡Cheret!- indico con un chasquido de la lengua y el corcel comenzó a andar.

Ulquiorra perdió un poco el equilibrio y se ladeo amenazando con caerse, pero el domador le sujeto pasando sus manos por la cintura del aristócrata y pegándole a su cuerpo.

-sigue el ritmo del caballo.- le susurro con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ulquiorra guardo el aliento un segundo, abrumado por la cercanía del domador; no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico con la gente.

-Cheret está bien entrenado, así que toca aquí.- le enseño con sus manos tocando el costado derecho del cuello del caballo. -y girara a la derecha.-

Ulqui toco el otro lado y cheret torno a la izquierda.

-bien, tu diriges.- Grimmjow se hecho para atrás y poso sus manos en sus piernas, dejando todo a cargo del pequeño aristócrata.

Ulquiorra comenzó a dirigir al caballo por todo el corral y aunque de vez en cuando tenía que volver a acomodarse sobre el lomo del animal, comenzaba entender cómo se dirigia; se maravillaba del movimiento de aquel equino, podía sentir como los músculos se contraían en cada movimiento y se sentía fascinado por el palpitar que percibía en sus dedos.

-me gusta.- murmuro de momento, Grimmjow se sorprendió de oírlo hablar, había permanecido más de 15 minutos absortos en sus pensamientos, tan solo moviéndose para cambiar la dirección de su paseo o sentarse bien.

-que?- le pregunto asomándose por sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-me gusta montar.- por un segundo su rostro se ilumino con algo que Grimmjow reconoció como alegría. El domador se sintió reconfortado con eso y de un salto bajo del caballo. -¿adónde vas?-

-vamos.- le corrigió. -mis tigres ya terminaron de comer.- le ofreció su mano para bajar.

Ulquiorra no quería bajar y se aferro con fuerza al caballo.

-anda, si quieres después regresamos con los caballos.- el peli azul sonreía divertido, le agradaba esos instantes en que el ojiverde se comportaba con tanta inocencia.

Ulquiorra le tendió los brazos sin saber cómo bajarse del gran corcel, y el domador ni siquiera se esforzó para cargarlo, lo levanto sin esfuerzo y lo dejo en el piso.

-¿te han dicho que eres muy pequeño?- le comento casi con burla.

-tu eres el alto.- le respondió mirándole hacia arriba. -estas deforme.-

-¿he?- Grimmjow se sorprendió por la confianza que empezaba a tomar el de ojos verdes. -pero que niño más grosero, eso no se dice.- le regreso la jugada pellizcándole las mejillas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Grimmjow le saco del corral y le llevo a donde estaban sus felinos; Ulquiorra se sobaba la mejilla adolorido, si le mirabas con atención, parecían tener las mejillas sonrosadas.

Los rugidos no se hicieron esperar, Aakesh se lanzo contra la reja, Grimmjow abrió la puerta lentamente y puso a Ulqui en frente de el.

Los tigres miraban con desconfianza al joven que invadía su territorio.

-tranquilos. Viene conmigo.- les hablo a los felinos, el aristócrata le miro pensando si le quería para alimento de sus mascotas.

Los animales no cedían, continuaban gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes.

-viene conmigo.- repitió y Aakesh le gruño protestando por la intromisión.

El pelinegro se mantenía sereno, intrigado por las reacciones de los felinos y la comunicación que mantenían con el domador, pero de pronto algo le parto de sus pensamientos.

-prrr…- un ronroneo en su oído, miro por el rabillo del ojo. -prrr prrr…- Grimmjow frotaba suavemente su cabeza contra la suya mientras emitía un suave ronroneo.

-gri…Grimm…?- el joven se sintió un poco intimidado.

-shh!- le murmuro, los felinos le miraban con interés, muy curiosos por el comportamiento del que era su líder.

Las tigresas fueron las primeras en acercarse, sobre todo lashkmi, celosas de la atención que recibía aquel extraño, con lentitud comenzaron a rodearles olisqueando y rondando para asegurarse de no estar en peligro.

Aakesh llego y se sentó frente al joven Cifer, le miraba intensamente y Ulqui estuvo a punto de clavarle la mirada, pero Grimmjow le tapo los ojos.

-no hagas eso.- le pidió. -creerá que intentas retarlo.- lentamente le fue adentrando a la jaula, los tigres retrocedían y Ulquiorra podía oírlos moverse sobre la hierba. -abre tus ojos pero no los miras directo, agacha la cabeza.

Ulquiorra obedeció y en un instante sintió un roce en su mano, un toque sutil y muy suave, uno de los tigres se le acerco para revirarlo y se había rozado con el.

-bien chicos, es suyo.- les anuncio el peliazul, Ulquiorra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo el domador se había alejado y ahora solo los tigres le rodeaban. -no lo maltraten, No mucho al menos.-

-Grimmjow!- le llamo el aristócrata al sentirse abandonado y amenazado, pero Grimmjow le miraba desde lejos con esa sonrisa santurrona en el rostro.

-¿que ocurre príncipe?- pregunto sin mover un musculo, mientras las bestias rodeaban al aristócrata.

-¡Grimmjow!-

Fin del cap.

Kukukuku BD a ulqui se lo van a comer los tigresitos.

Déjenme un review y tal vez se vuelvan vegetarianos XD


	6. Abre la jaula, cierra el telón

BD hola…OWOU lamento la tardanza, =W=U planeaba publicar mucho en vacaciones, ¬¬U pero no contaba con los planes de mi madre, u.u pero lo bueno es que ya tengo preparados tres capítulos (además de este), solo debo pasarlos a Word y se los traeré BD.

Así que perdóneme, y disfruten de la primera entrega de este año!

=W= las cosas se comienzan a poner feas. BD disfrútenlo.

-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 6: abre la jaula, cierra el telón.**_

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- le pregunto el joven pelinegro con un poco de rencor.

-Nada, tu querías tocarlos, ¿no?- pregunto sin alterarse. -No podrás hacerlo si no confía en ti.- Ulquiorra seguía sin comprenderle. -tan solo les mostré que eres inofensivo.

-¿Y ese ruido raro?- pregunto, sintiéndose acosado por el domador.

-¿Cual?- el peli azul arqueo una ceja -¿El ronroneo?

-No lose, ese ruido raro que hiciste.- respondió mirándole, sin percatarse que sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil rosado. -¿Que era?

Los ojos del domador se abrieron con asombro, aquella expresión le resultaba extraña en el aristócrata.

-Un ronroneo.- sonrió divertido. -eso hacen los gatos cuando se sienten a gusto.

El joven de los ojos melancólicos se pregunto que trataba de decirle.

-!Je¡- Grimmjow sonrió y se acerco al pequeño. -prrr.- le sujeto de la cintura y le jalo, Ulqui se tenso por instinto pero el mayor se agacho un poco para estar a su altura y lentamente comenzó a ronronea mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del ojiverde. –prrrrr…príncipe…me agrada.

Lakshmi, le dio un golpecito con su cabeza al domador, en su estado de futura madre se ponía muy sensible y buscaba cariño constante, no dejaría que un niño le robara la atención de su amo.

Grimmjow le miro y se arrodillo para mimarla un poco, la felina se le restregaba llena de emoción.

-Ya, ya, nos vimos hace un rato recuerdas.- tomo la mano del heredero Cifer y el jalo para que se arrodillara -ella es Lakshmi, tócala.

Ulquiorra no lo dudo, extendió su mano y aquel felino le miro, aquellos ojos tan fieros le detuvieron, le miraba como advirtiéndole que si le tocaba le arrancaría un brazo. Ulquiorra miraba el felino con mucho interés pero ahora, tras 2 horas de regaños de Ichi-nana, sabia cuan letales eran esos bellos animales.

-No, no niña.- el peliazul regaño al felino y él mismo acerco la mano de Ulquiorra.

El tacto de el fino pelaje dejo maravillado el joven Cifer, sus dedos se movían con lentitud queriendo sentir cada fibra de aquel mullido abrigo que poseía.

La tigresa protesto al principio pero después de un rato se tendió sobre la hierba para que le mimaran a gusto. Al ver el abultado vientre de la felina.

-¿está enferma?

-No- Grimmjow toca el estomago de su animal. -está preñada, tendrá a su cachorro pronto- con lentitud guio la mano de Ulquiorra por todo el vientre de la bestia. -puedes sentir...como algo se mueve?

-Si.- aquella sensación era fascinante y abrumadora.

Los minutos pasaron veloces mientras el joven aristócrata se perdía en sus observaciones y mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Grimmjow contaba. De donde venían los tigres como nacería el cachorro, como le daría leche, esas y muchas preguntas más surgieron; y sorprendentemente la paciencia de Grimmjow resistió.

-Señor Grimmjow.- el pequeño payaso, tesla, se acerco a la jaula. -señor Grimmjow, ya terminamos los preparativos de la función.- le anuncio.

-Bien, Nnoitra ya arreglo la plataforma del trapecio?- trataba de no descuidar al joven heredero y miraba al rubio de reojo.

-Si, señor.- de pronto se puso serio y su voz adquirió un tono de nerviosismo. -señor Grimmjow... el señor Aizen ha regresado.

-¿qué?- El domador volteo de golpe.

-Acaba de regresar juntos con la señorita Cirucci.- le informo el rubio.

-Lo siento príncipe, debemos salir ya. -le informo al heredero. Ulquiorra le miro y se levanto dejando a la tigresa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin querer irse; pero esta vez no hubo respuesta.

Grimmjow salió de la jaula, seguido del joven de noble familia.

-Tesla ensilla a Cheret, y lleva al príncipe a los establos.- le pidió el domador. Ulquiorra trato de preguntar, que ocurría pero cuando se dio cuenta, el peliazul ya estaba corriendo hacia el remolque del mago, demasiado emocionado.

-¿A dónde va?- Ulquiorra miro como el domador se alejaba presuroso.

-A ver al dueño del circo.- Tesla aseguro los candados de la jaula. –por favor sígame, señor Cifer.

Grimmjow llego velozmente al encuentro de su jefe.

-Los preparativos están completos. –saludo casi con un aire militar, inclinándose para reverenciar a Aizen. -Los animales alimentados, Nelliel ya ha reparado el traje de Halibel e Il Forte ya reparo los bancos de los tigres y el de Yarika.- le informo bastante serio.

-Bien, muy bien.- le sonrió el castaño complacido de la eficiencia de su estrella. -Necesitamos que todo se vea perfecto esta noche.- puso su mano en el hombro del domador y le jalo hacia su carro. -vendrán unos funcionarios muy importantes y necesitamos que te luzcas.- aquella mano vago hasta su mentón. -De acuerdo mi...?-.

Los ojos del mago se apartaron del cuerpo del domador. 

-¿Que hace el joven Cifer aquí?- pregunto mientras su mirada se endurecía y sus labios borraban esa sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD muajajaja fin del capítulo. -.-.-.-.-.-

Uuuuh, BD llego el patrón, y no parece muy feliz, que será del pequeño y dulce Ulquiorra ahora?

OWO que será el cachorrito de Lakshmi? XD ya lo sabran XD BD kukukuku


	7. Los secretos del gato

BD hola mis pequeñas lectoras kukuku BD como les pinta la vida? Yo por fin, si por fin ude terminar el capitulo siguiente TwT la escuela me ha comido y no me ha dejado editar (de hecho tenia el escrito basi do desde hace tres semanas y el escrito en compu desde hace tres dias, TwTU).

TWT no tengoe scusa, perdonenme, saben que me encanta publicar pero necesitaba comenzar bien mi cuatrimestre. Espero ya no tardar en oublicar, BD pero en compenzacion, para el proximo capitulo les traere un muchito de lemon. BD kukukukumucho lemon incestuoso con los hermanitos grantz.

Sin mas, les dejo disfrutar de este capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

capitulo 7: Los secretos del gato.

Grimmjow giro el rostro y pudo ver a lo lejos, al heredero caminando tras Tesla hacia los corrales.

-El día de ayer Aakesh casi arranca la mano.- comenzó a explícale, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero esos ojos le miraban esperando que cometiera el más insignificante error. -lo invite un rato como compensación por el incidente.- finalizo después de algunas excusas.

El castaño permaneció unos momentos callado, haciendo que el domador comenzara a sentirse nervioso, pero después le sonrió.

-Muy bien, es excelente que cuides del negocio.- esa sonrisa serena se mostro. Aquel rostro tan calmado, tan perfecto que nadie era capaz de notar que había debajo. -No te demores mucho con el.- le advirtió, entornando sus ojos con fiereza.

Grimmjow movió la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, no me molesta que lo hayas traído.- le aseguro el castaño. Pero su tuno de voz hacía dudar al peliazul, llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndolo como para lograr percatarse de sus cambios de humor. –anda, no hagas esperar al joven Cifer.

El mago se dio la vuelta para entrar a su carro, pero apenas con un pie en el, se giro.

-Mañana saldré a la ciudad vecina, te encargaras de cuidar el circo.- Grimmjow acepto con una reverencia y el mago le murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta. -quiero hablar contigo después, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Grimmjow escucho su nombre completo y se estremeció. Se había enojado, no cabía duda, Aizen se había enojado con él.

El domador escucho como los cerrojos se ponían. Se encontraba preocupado por lo que Aizen le quisiera decir, pero en su rostro ya se había formado una sonrisa, parresia un niño pequeño niño al que se había ocurrido una gran travesura.

El joven de cabellos dorados ensillaba aun al corcel mientras Ulquiorra le pregunta algunas cosas.

-Y por que el señor Nnoitra te cuida? No es tu familia?- Ulquiorra se encontraba intrigado por ello, no le resultaba algo normal según las normas de su sociedad.

-Pues... No lo sé, -el pequeño ajustaba bien las riendas -Supongo que se siente identificado conmigo.- con sus manos acomodo el pelo sobre su ojo, cubriéndolo bien.

Aquel gesto resultaba extraño para el aristócrata, le intrigaba saber que escondía.

-Que edad tienes?- Ulquiorra podía ver que era el más joven en el circo pero ...porque vivía con ese lanza cuchillos? donde había quedado su familia? y que se escondía bajo esos ojos tristes?

-Yo?- Tesla le miro y sonrió al responder -tengo 17.

-En...serio?- titubeo el aristócrata. El tenia la misma edad, incluso estaba por cumplir los 18 pero…-el es más alto que yo.- pensó. -tal vez Grimmjow tenia razón.

-Que ocurre, señor?- Tesla Levanto el rostro al notarlo tan callado. -señor Cifer ocurre algo?

-Oh?- el pequeño Ulquiorra Regreso a la Realidad y negó con la cabeza. –Nada.

-Tesla!- Grimmjow llego corriendo con la emoción pintada en el rostro. -Tesla, corre por Nnoitra y los Grantz!- le ordeno mientras se recargaba a descansar.

-Si!- Tesla reacciono rápido, dejo al caballo y salió corriendo a buscar al hombre con el que compartía el lecho.

-Grimmjow?- Ulquiorra le miro sin comprender por qué la emoción.

El domador le miro y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

-Dame un segundo.- le pidió. -tardare poco y luego te llevare a pasear con Cheret.- Aun jadeaba y se podía ver que había ido a algún otro lado antes de llegar a los potreros.

El heredero le mueve la cabeza para aceptar la propuesta; no se encontraba ansioso por irse, el quería saber que ocurría en ese fascinante mundo, para que Grimmjow se alterara de ese modo.

Pero por más que pregunto, Grimmjow no le dijo nada hasta que Nnoitra llego.

-Y bien que ocurre, Zarrapastroso?- Nnoitra llego bastante molesto, aun venia limpiando sus manos con un trapo. Miro a Ulqui y algo le dijo que hablara con propiedad, pero lo mando al carajo. -por que la prisa? algunos, a diferencia tuya, si estamos trabajando.

-Ah si, claro mesero de cuarta.- le respondió. -Uno que te tiene buenas noticias y mira como me hablas.

-Jump.- Nnoitra se cruzo de brazos molesto. -y que quieres, gato faldero?

-Solo avisarte que tendremos fiesta.- sus ojos se entornaron y le dijo como si no tuviera importancia. –solo eso.

Nnoitra abrió los ojos lleno de emoción y se relamió haciendo planes para la festividad.

-Fiesta?- Repitió una voz aterciopelada e insinuante, el rubio Grantz llego solo. -por qué? al fin despidieron a Cirucci?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no tenemos tanta suerte.- le respondió el domador. Nnoitra no pudo, ni quiso, disimular su risa. De pronto Grimmjow le miro con curiosidad. -y tu hermano?

-Aquí mi amor!- algo callo en los brazos del domador, Grimmjow apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio y no tirar al trapecista. -Dime, que tal me veo?- le murmuro con esa voz insinuante.

Ulquiorra se alzo en las puntas de los pies para mirar aquello que había caído en los brazos del domador.

-Szayel...- Grimmjow suspiro con desgano, recuperándose del susto. –tenias que ser tu…

-Nee?- el trapecista le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, se le acerco y le miro entornando los ojos. -te gusta el nuevo traje que me hizo Nell?

-Si, esta lindo.- le respondió con desgano. Y antes de que el trapecista de cabellos rosados le robara un beso, le acuno en sus brazos y agarrando impulso le lanzo en el aire directo a su hermano.

-Oye!- le reclamo el rubio, apresurándose a capturar a su hermano. -aviéntame a tu madre! mi hermano no es una pelota.- gruño molesto el rubio, pero al contrario su hermano no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, sonreía bastante contento.

Ulquiorra se mostro intrigado por el comportamiento del trapecista pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ordenar a sus ideas o preguntar.

-Viene Cirucci!- el grito de Tesla hizo que todos se pusieron alerta.

El joven payaso entro corriendo como si fuera un zorro que escapa de los perros cazadores y se agazapo al lado del lanza cuchillos. Grimmjow se apresuro, jalo al aristócrata con brusquedad y le escondió a sus espaldas, Nnoitra se para a su lado y le ayudo a esconder al pequeño.

La joven de cabellos purpúreos paso frente a los potreros, les miro unos segundos, como una reina se detiene a admirar a las ratas de la calle.

-No deberían estar trabajando?- les pregunto, arriscando la nariz como si tuviera delante suya un montón de basura.

-Yo les llame.- le gruño el peli azul. La chica enmudeció y se estremeció.

En ese circo había una jerarquía, y muy a pesar de Cirucci; Grimmjow era el segundo al mando.

-Como sea.- le respondió con desgano la chica, se acomodo el cabello y con desprecio le murmuro al que le superaba en jerarquía. -Deberías ponerlos a trabajar, si no Aizen se enojara contigo.

-Es mas fácil que el rio Nilo se seque.- Nnoitra sonrió mientras abrazaba al rubio payasito.

-El señor Aizen se haría papa antes que enojarse con Grimmjow.- Szayel le apoyo.

Los ojos de aquella mujer le recorrieron con ganas de matarle y repararon al fin en el nuevo y entallado traje blanco del trapecista.

-Traje nuevo Szayel?- se burlo. –se me vería mejor a mí.

Szayel iba a responderle, pero esa mujer le sacaba de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos, y si se pasaba ella iría a llorar con el jefe, y se meterían en problemas.

Ulquiorra se quiso asomarse, sentía curiosidad, deseaba ver que podía molestar tanto al domados como para hacerle estremecerse de coraje. Pero en cuando intento asomarse, el lanza cuchillos le detuvo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que permaneciera oculto.

-Ya quisieras, Szayel no tiene que salir a buscar pretendientes.-Halibel llego a la junta.

-No te metas, bruja!- la asistente del mago se aparto mientras la rubia entraba a los establos.

-Largo Cirucci!- le amenazo el domador con ese orgullo salvaje que poseía -largo o le diré a Aizen que frecuentas los bares en busca de sexo y dinero.- sus labios se curvaron permitiendo apreciar aquellos colmillos tan filosos.

-Tu cómo...?- la joven se quedo muda de asombro mientras esos ojos felinos le amenazaban.

-Yo sé más de lo que podrías imaginar.- sonrió con altanería el peliazul.

Con el orgullo herido la joven se alejo, preguntandose que que tantos secretos guardaba el domador.

-Gracias Grimmjow.- la morena se acerco sonriendo para el peliazul. - que decias?

-Que tendremos fiesta.- Grimmjow y Nnoitra dejaron de esconder al aristocrata. –y si me lo permiten, quiero invitar a alguien mas.

Todos los cirqueros miraron con curiosidad al pequeño y se preguntaron como no lo habian visto antes, era tan pequeño.

La mujer y los trapesistas se quedaron impactados al ver el tipo de ropa que usaba el pequeño, era un…un niño rico? Que hacia grimmjow con el, que hacia al lado de una de esas personas que tanto odiaba?

Por que le habia llevado a su mundo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capitulo B3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

acaso grimmjow solo esta jugando con el joven ulquiorra?  
que querra hablar aizen con grimmjow? Le castigara?  
cirucci se vengara del domador?

muajajajaja! BD sufran! =W= bueno no, OWO esperopoder publicar lo que sigue muy pronto.

Los quiere su amiga sai. OWO si ya leyeron hasta aquí, BD dejen un review y en el proximo show del circo grimmjow hara un show nudista.


	8. Relatos de amores prohibidos

Ufffff! O_OU me costó trabajo pero al fin pude traerles un capitulo de tamaño decente XD. =W= está lleno de jugo de limón para su disfrute BD y digamos que …es un pago por mi retraso.

Ya, sin más preámbulos, pasen a lo bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 8: Relatos de amores prohibidos.

-su majestad…- el domador una improvisada reverencia.- el príncipe Ulqui.- anuncio tratando de no reír.

-vizconde.- le corrigió el joven pelinegro. –Ulquiorra Cifer, mi familia les prestó el terreno.

El asombro creció entre los cirqueros, al igual que la tensión que caía sobre el domador y el joven Ulquiorra.

-no habrá problema, verdad maestro Nnoitra?- el pequeño tesla fue el que rompió el silencio. –verdad? – sus ojos se entornaron para el mayor.

El devorador de espadas levanto los hombros despreocupado.

-yo no lo cuidare, así que me da igual.-

Grimmjow alcanzo a percibir el cuchicheo de los hermanos Grantz, les volteo a ver y los dos trapecistas le sonrieron con malicia.

-ustedes mantenga sus garras quietas.- les amenazo con un gruñido.

-no prometemos nada.- Il Forte ladeo su cabeza con inocencia.

-pero tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.- el sensual pelirrosa le ronroneo insinuante. –ya sabes cómo, no?- pero antes de que continuara, aquellas orbes azules le hicieron callar con una mirada.

Ulquiorra escuchaba atentamente sin saber qué hacer. Delante de sus ojos, los detalles de la fiesta comenzaban a surgir, los trabajos y deberes se repartían entre propuestas y protestas.

-listo!- al terminar, cuando todos habían recibido sus tareas y se iban ya, Grimmjow volvió a depositar toda su atención en el pequeño aristócrata. –aun quieres ir a montar?-

con rapidez el ojiverde movió la cabeza para asentir.

Grimmjow monto de un brinco sobre el lomo de su dócil animal, se acomodo en la silla y tendió la mano a su invitado. El aristócrata le sujeto con fuerza pero aun no veía como podría subir…cuando de un tirón, sin ningún esfuerzo, el domador le jalo y le sentó atrás de él.

-agárrate.- le advirtió, Ulqui obedeció y poso sus manos en los hombros del peliazul.

-así no.- Grimmjow acomodo las manos del aristócrata rodeando su pecho. –No vayas a soltarte o te caerás.- golpeo con el talón a su caballo y este comenzó a andar. –te mostrare lo que puede hacer un jinete experimentado.

El joven de ojos verdes dudo un poco, sentía extraño el tener su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de alguien, sentía la respiración pausada y sutil del domador, expectante como el de una fiera al acecho.

-a donde vamos?- Ulquiorra se asomo por sobre el hombro del domados, mientras con un trote elegante el caballo los llevaba lejos del circo.

-vamos a recorrer tu propiedad.- Grimmjow volvió a espuelear al equino y el paso de este se hizo más veloz. –puedo apostar a que no conoces ni la mitad de tus terrenos.

El joven vizconde no respondió, se escondió a espaldas del peliazul bastante apenado; Grimmjow tenía razón, el no conocía ni el 10% de sus propiedades.

-je, creo que adivine.-

De pronto el caballo comenzó a galopar como si lo siguiera el diablo.

-ah!- Aquel movimiento tan brusco hizo que Ulquiorra sintiera muy cerca la posibilidad de caer, y el instinto le hizo aferrarse al cirquero, acercándose más, si eso era posible.

Grimmjow no se molesto, pues esto le permitió percibir mejor al ojiverde. Podía sentir el miedo y la emoción que recorrían el cuerpo de aquel joven. Mientras Cheret corría brincando setos y rodeando arboles, parecía que desbocaría. Pro el jinete lo tenía bien controlado, cada movimiento de su cuerpo estaba coordinado con el del equino.

Ulquiorra se comenzó a sentir un tanto cómodo, con el viento que pasaba a su alrededor y se sentía tan bien. El cuerpo que sujetaba era cálido y su latido…su latido era reconfortante.

Al poco rato llegaron a un claro, Grimmjow detuvo al fin la carretera y dio un merecido descanso al caballo

-no sabía que tuviéramos un lago.- Grimmjow bajo al noble del equino y sujetando de las riendas a Cheret le llevo a beber a la orilla del cristalino lago. Ulquiorra miraba aquel fértil terreno sin poder creer que fuera parte de los terrenos de su casa, nunca lo había visto.

-ni yo, Szayel lo encontró.- los dos hermanitos Grantz les gustaba merodear por ahí en busca de "lugares Divertidos", era un sutil recuerdo de su pasado, un recuerdo que no podrían borrar. –es un gran lugar, no?- una sonrisa invadió los labios de aquel hombre tan salvaje

Y Ulquiorra la miro con curiosidad, las dudas le invadieron.

-es…tu pareja?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la orilla y tocaba con sus dedos la superficie del agua, maravillándose de sentirla fría y fresca

Grimmjow sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y su mente se lleno de la sensación de unas manos y una sonrisa particular, palideció por un instante…y Ulquiorra se vio en la necesidad de repetir la pregunta.

-es tu pareja?

-Quien?- aun sin recuperarse de aquel susto, Grimmjow trato de controlar su voz.

-el joven Szayel.- el pelinegro aparto su mirada del reflejo de agua.

aquel nombre pareció tranquilizar al domador. Grimmjow se sentó al lado del heredero y le miro con esos ojos tan fanfarrones.

-gracias a dios no, Szayel ya tiene pareja.- respiro más que aliviado. – y es su compañero ideal. Los hermanos Grantz nacieron el uno para el otro.

Aquel apellido le era familiar al joven noble, lo había escuchado antes de boca de su abuelo.

-Grantz?- Ulquiorra le miro curioso y un tanto intrigado. –como los hospitales Grantz?

-exacto.- de entre los arboles salieron los dos hermanos, sentados en una carreta que traía un tinaco. Szayel se fijo en el domador.- tomaste el camino largo, eh cariño?- le dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-me gustan los paseos largos.- el domador se recostó sobre la hierba. –que hacen aquí?

Los dos hermanos rieron llenos de complicidad.

-a Cirucci se le acabo el agua en pleno baño.- Il Forte bajo de un brinco de la carreta y mostro muy orgulloso la llave inglesa con la que había arruinado el baño de la joven. -y vinimos por mas.

-ustedes son parientes del doctor Dorian Grantz?- Ulquiorra intervino.

-si, sus hijos para ser precisos.- Szayel jalo una manguera de la carreta y la arrojo dentro del lago, se acerco al pelinegro y sonrió al ver la cara de susto que tenía. -parece como si vieras a un fantasma.

-p-pero estaban muertos…- murmuro el de ojos verdes. El había asistido al funeral de los gemelos Grantz 6 años atrás, lo recordaba, sus padres habían regresado especialmente para ello.

-¿Eh? ¿Muertos?- el rubio trapecista comenzó a reír.

-al fin papá no mato.- Szayel se estremeció emocionado, estiro los brazos al cielo y con una pequeña pirueta comenzó a caminar sobre sus manos.

Ulquiorra le miraba bastante confundido.

la familia Grantz era muy reconocida por su larga descendencia de doctores, y el líder de la familia, Doriant Grantz era el docto particular de su abuelo desde que tenía memoria. Había escuchado del grave accidente que había tenido los dos gemelos, aquel accidente en la carrosa en el que habían perecido, ¿cómo estaban vivos ahora?

-no ponga cara de susto.- el pelirrosa acaricio suavemente la mejilla del aristócrata y se sentó a sus espaldas. -si gustas te cuento….- le susurro. -el por qué estamos muertos.

-.-. back-.-.-.-

-mmh no mas, ¡no!- pedía con gemidos el pelirosa, su cuerpo apresado contra los estantes llenos de componentes para las medicinas, se estremecía y se movía al ritmo de aquel falo erecto que profanaba su cuerpo. -mmh ah por favor! ¡Ya no hermano! ¡Il forte!-

-mas, suplica mas.-el rubio le mordía le lóbulo de la oreja y le jadeaba con la perversión en los labios. -dios, amo violarte. Amo tu voz rogando por piedad.-

El joven gemía tratando de no sonreír, no quería que le castigara, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no quería que le privara del placer que su cuerpo sentía

-aah!- Il Forte tiraba del cabello de su hermano.

-dime a quien quieres.- aquella lengua golosa dejaba su marca por aquella tierra tan lujuriosa. Pero el hermoso pelirrosa no podía controlarse, no era capaz de articular palabra. -¡DÍMELO!-

-¡AAH!- los dientes de su hermano se clavaron en la curva que formaba su cuello al desvanecerse en el hombro, casi arrancándole la piel, tan solo unos segundos de presión y ya se podía notar el color violáceo bajo la piel.

-¿a quién?-repitió el mayor.

-a-a… ¡a ti!- Szayel se estremeció mientras le recompensaba, la mano de su hermano le mimaba. -¡aahm! mmmh te… ¡te amo!- su miembro erecto rozaba contra los fríos frascos haciéndole enloquecer de puro placer.

La puerta resonó, una enfermera llamaba desde afuera, golpeando suavemente sus nudillos contra la madera.

-¿doctor Szayel?- llamo con su voz terciopelada.-la señora carlota de Ruit está aquí.- le informo; aguardo un poco y pregunto. -¿le hago pasar?-

-ah…- Szayel trato de recuperar su respiración, su cordura y la voz. -no, deme un minuto, saldré por…ella ensegui-da.- Il Forte le robo un último beso y se aparto de su hermano.

El mayor de los hermanos jadeo y se dejo caer, sus piernas temblaban y le había sido imposible mantenerse en pie. Con trabajo se estiro para tomar sus pantalones, sus manos temblaban mientras subía la tela por su cuerpo.

Il forte se arreglaba, acomodando su camisa y moviendo su largo pelo, sus ojos observaban la fragilidad momentánea de su hermano y trataba de contenerse.

Szayel se sujeto de los estantes para poder ir a la puerta y quitar el seguro, agradecía a dios por su bata blanca, le permitía esconder la urgencia que no le habían permitido calmar.

-bienvenida, madame Ruit.- saludo cordialmente al abrir. La mujer, una señora ya mayor, le tendió la mano y Szayel se la beso como saludo. -me alegra verla tan fuerte y mejorada.

-oh gracias.- la mujer le miro.- espero no haberlo interrumpido.

-claro que no madame, solo platicaba con mi…- Szayel levanto la vista, pero no encontró ni rastro del rubio. -¿hermano?...-

-¿Il Forte?- la señora sonrió. -no ha cambiado nada, aun desaparece como fantasma.- lentamente la señora se acerco al escritorio y Szayel le escolto para evitar que le mirara a detalle.

-sí, es bastante escurridizo.- Szayel le ayudo a sentarse y se dirigió al otro lado, esforzándose por no flaquear. Se sentó frente a la mujer y le sonrió. -¿que puedo hacer por usted?.-

-vengo por mi medicina, me termine la solución ayer.- aquella mujer de canos cabellos era clienta habitual del pelirosa.

-¿y como se ha sentido?- Szayel comenzó tomar algunos de los elementos para el compuesto, frascos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y en el librero que estaba tras él.

-bien, muy bien.- la señora le respondía amablemente.

Algo comenzó a deslizarse por la pierna del doctor, el chico se estremeció y se hizo un poco para atrás tratando de ver que ocurría, pero no lo logro, por su otra pierna subió algo mas y se dirigió inmediatamente a su entrepierna.

-ah…- el galeno no pudo contener aquel gemido, aun estaba muy sensible y el maldito de su hermano, que estaba escondido bajo el escritorio, se estaba aprovechando de ello.

-¿Ocurre algo?- la dama se acomodo los anteojos.

-me pase de árnica.- murmuro, respiro profundo mientras bajo el escritorio el rubio comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón. –Quedara un poco amargo.- le comento a la señora.

-oh no se preocupe doctor, al diluirla en el te pierde el sabor.- aun con su cansada visión, carlota de Ruit podía apreciar es temblor en las manos de su médico. -¿como les fue en el viaje?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. -se tomaron más tiempo del esperado eh?-

-si.- Szayel se acomodo en su elegante silla, tratando de obstruir el paso a las perversiones de su hermano, pero il forte era muy hábil, conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano. -perdimos la noción del tiempo.-

-¿durante dos años?- bromeo la mujer.

Crash! El matraz medidor se cayó de manos del galeno.

-¿doctor Szayel?- la mujer se preocupo y se levanto tratando de saber que había pasado.

El doctor se encontraba en shock, sus labios entreabiertos temblaba sutilmente mientras sus ojos se perdían ene l fondo del consultorio, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

-¡señor Grantz!- clamo la mujer tocándole el rostro.

-¡ah! -el joven regreso a la realidad, miro el matraz en el piso y sonrió nervioso para la dama. -lo siento, me…maree un poco.- mintió.

Podía sentirlo perfectamente, bajo el escritorio su hermano había comenzado a lamer su miembro aquello labios se deslizaban por su piel lentamente.

-esta sonrojado, ¿se siente mal?- su mente se desviaba de la realidad para sumirse en el placer de su cuerpo, su cabeza callo suavemente tratando de ocultar aquella sonrisa placentera, aquella cara de deseo.

-a-aun no me recupero.- murmuro mientras su mano abría un cajón y sacaba otro frasco para medir. -el cambio de altura me afecto d-demasiado.-

-ya veo.- aquello tranquilizo a la dama, tenía miedo de quedar contagiada por alguna enfermedad que los hermanos hubiera traído de su viaje por toda Asia.

-hay…mucha di-diferencia entre el convento y nuestra casa.- murmuro el doctor con dificultad, estaba alcanzando el límite de su cordura. -tal vez no debí…a-acompañar a mi hermano.- titubeo al hablar.

-¿no disfrutaron el viaje?- Szayel rebusco en el cajón de su escritorio y tendió un paquete de fotos a la mujer, eran algunos recuerdos de sus viajes, solo algunas, había otras que no podía mostrar a nadie.

-pues…il forte se la paso entrenando.- dijo con fastidio el joven de rosado cabello, mientras con su pierna trataba de alejar a su hermano. -pero, mientras aprendí mucho con los médicos orientales.- Szayel le acerco un pequeña caja de madera muy fina, adornada con algunos dibujos de garzas.

-¿esto qué es?- la mujer aparto un poco las fotos y miro la cajita abriéndola con cuidado, dentro las agujas de acupuntura resplandecían felices de ver la luz del día.

Szayel le entretenía tratando de disipar su atención, que no viera como su cuerpo se tensaba lentamente.

-mmh…- Szayel se sujeto la frente, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano, ocultando aquel gesto de sádico placer. - s-son agujas de acupuntura, u-una milenaria técnica de curación. Co-menzaremos a usarla muy pronto.

-ya veo.- la señora miraba con curiosidad las finas molduras de aquella cajita palpando la fina seda en sus marchitos dedos.

Szayel se estremeció, su hermano jugaba lamiendo la punta de su miembro con lentitud, besándolo y mordiendo con suavidad.

-a…ah.- Szayel apretaba los labios, esforzándose por no soltar un gemido, esforzándose por no venirse en la boca de su hermano, no le daría el gusto. Con la mano aun temblorosa, terminaba de preparar el medicamento de su paciente. La mujer miraba las fotos intrigada.

-mmh…- el gemido de su hermano llego a sus oídos.

Ya no mas, Szayel no pudo contenerse y se estremeció, por sus labios corrió un sutil rio de sangre, se había mordido la lengua para no gritar. Su cuerpo se tenso hasta casi tronar los huesos de su espalda y se dejo caer en la silla riendo complacido.

-¿doctor?- la dama le miro sin entender lo que pasaba.

-ah, los siento.- se disculpo el doctor. Trato de normalizar su respiración y se aclaro la garganta. -aun me siento mareado.- con suavidad tendió el frasco de medicamento a la señora. -perdone que no le acompañe, pero no creo poder pararme.- le murmuro enderezándose un poco y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

-oh no se preocupe.- la dama se levanto y agradeció, podía ver que el doctor no se encontraba del todo bien. -espero mejore, no me gustaría perder a mi doctor favorito.

Szayel se despidió agitando su mano y en cuanto la puerta se cero, dio una fuerte patada a su hermano.

-¡qué demonios te pasa!- le regaño con la cara roja, sintiéndose libre de expresar sus emociones.-¡¿tu quieres que me ejecuten por faltas a la mora?-

-de que te preocupas, te gusto mucho.- le dijo el rubio aun relamiéndose y limpiando de su rostro las gotas de tibia leche.

-¿tenias que hacerlo frente a la presidenta del club de la moral?- insistió el pelirrosa arreglándose el pantalón.

-ay, esas señoras se persinan todo el día, pero son de lo mas pecadoras.- le aseguro el rubio sentándose en la silla del escritorio. -ni siquiera se dio cuenta.-

-¡jo!-Szayel se sentó en la mesa y sonrió, al final no podía negarlo, había disfrutado todo el juego. –tch! Al menos avísame antes de meterme mano! –se quejo.

Il Forte se levanto y fundió sus labios con los de su hermano buscando que con aquel beso le perdonara. Pero algo les interrumpió… la puerta del consultorio se abrió de par en par, exponiendo el amor prohibido de los hermanos.

-p-padre? – pregunto Il Forte al ver entrar a un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del octavo capítulo-.-.-.-.-

BD kukukuku soy mala, que será de los lindos Grantz? Esto es solo la mitad de su pasado en el próximo capítulo….se revelara su misterio.

si ya leyeron esto y no dejan un review…Aizen-sama se encargara de censurar todo el lemon que seguirá XD


End file.
